


"You two like each other." (they do)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, The whole gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: David smirked. “At least he hasn’t drunkenly confessed that he’s hopelessly in love with--” He stopped. His heart immediately threw itself at his throat. He put his hands together. “Oh, shit. I shouldn’t have said that.”Foggy frowned. “No, no, no-- wait. Because Matt… did the same thing to me.”David blinked. “Are you serious?”“Are our…” Foggy reached his hands back, running them through his hair before interlacing them behind his head, “are our vigilante best friends in love with each other?”“Oh my God,” said David.“Oh my God,” said Foggy.A few moments of silence passed.David cleared his throat. “Well, what kind of friends would we be--”“If we didn't set them up with each other?” Foggy grinned conspiratorially. David decided that he definitely liked this guy. “I mean, we gotta.”So the planning began.





	"You two like each other." (they do)

David’s eyes narrowed as he studied the man sitting two seats down. He took another sip from his beer and frowned. He was 99 percent sure that man was one Foggy Nelson. He’d done a background check the second Daredevil revealed himself as Matt Murdock, and Foggy Nelson’s name showed up a few times (and apparently he and Matt _were Frank’s lawyers?_ ). Not to mention, Matt did occasionally talk about the guy when he wasn’t angstily keeping things to himself. 

He took another sip after the guy took a long drink from his beer. He was watching the news, which was playing out in awful quality on the screen in front of him.

And sure enough, a mention of Daredevil. _The Man Without Fear took down a drug ring just last night. Some footage caught him in action. As you can see, he’s unlucky not to be a Man of Steel -- it appears he took a bullet to the shoulder. Whether or not it pierced his armor, it is sure to--_

“Goddamn it, Matt,” the guy muttered, shaking his head. That was all David needed.

He moved to the stool next to him. “You’re Foggy, right?” he asked.

The guy turned, a half-smile already on his face. “Sure am. What can I do for you?”

“I heard you mention Matt,” he said angling his head to the TV.

Foggy straightened up, eyes widening and face reddening in the universal ‘I-done-fucked-up’ expression. “Uh, wait, no, I--” He drew back his shoulders and collected himself, “I knew one of the guys Daredevil took down. He was an old friend of mine, and I had hoped he’d turn his life around--”

“No! I mean,” David rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly, “I know him. And Frank. I’m David Lieberman -- Micro.”

Foggy let out a long breath. “David, my friend. There were so many better ways for you to approach me than making me think I accidentally outed my best friend.”

David snorted. “My bad. I didn't mean to scare you there.”

Foggy smiled, looking vaguely amused. “Well, all that aside, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, so he hasn’t talked shit about me?”

“No, he definitely has,” Foggy said, laughing, “but good things, too. Matt says you’re a whiz on the computer.”

David smirked. “To put it mildly. I’m just impressed you’ve managed to be so collected with Matt all the time given what he does.” He shook his head. “I spend most of my day wondering who Frank decided to piss on and what the consequences will be.”

Foggy grunted in affirmation, taking another long drink. “I hear you there. Half the time I’m just thinking about whether or not Matt’s alive. It sucks but…” he bit the inside of his cheek, “it’s who he is. I help where I can.”

“If it’s any consolation, the two of them have been keeping checks on each other. And sometimes, me on them.”

Foggy grinned. “Yeah -- he shows up with a few less bruises than he used to. Never thought I’d be thanking Frank Castle, but…” He shrugged. “The guy seems to be pulling it together.”

David huffed and leaned forward in the stool. “Definitely better now that he knows Matt. You should’ve seen some of the shit I put up with before then. I swear, one time he showed up with -- and I’m not exaggerating -- twelve cats. Apparently, the guys he took down were experimenting on them, and he had the bright idea to just bring them all to my house. I’m allergic to cats. Their fur is still everywhere.”

Foggy threw his head back with laughter. “Well, shit. That’s good. Matt’s only came crawling through my window with a cat one time. The thing was massively pregnant. Karen eventually volunteered to take care of it because he absolutely refused to let anyone so much as glance in its direction -- she fought tooth and nail for that thing. As soon as she pulled the vigilante card, she got it. To this day, Matt’s the only person it likes. We were lucky he let us adopt out most of the kittens.”

“Most?”

“Karen kept one. Matt cuddles with it regularly.”

David rolled his eyes. “So both our vigilante friends have a soft spot for cats. Why am I not surprised?”

“I did hear about Frank keeping a dog for a while.” Foggy’s eyes had turned expectant.

“Oh, yeah. Max. Leo and Zach adore that thing. Sarah warmed up to him fast, and she’d never wanted a dog.”

“You kept it?”

David nodded.

Another startled laugh escaped Foggy’s throat. “So we’re adopting their pets now. Jesus. What else are they conning us into?”

“Saving their butts from the dumbest situations? Frank once got himself stuck in a fucking hamster ball.”

“That’s… impressive.” Foggy chuckled lowly. “I did have to rescue Matt from a museum once. He hit his head, so his senses were all out of whack. The idiot destroyed, like, five pieces of art.”

“Wow. Sounds like a real dick.”

Foggy snorted. “No worries. He literally cried the next day and insisted we represent them to make sure they got compensated for his screw-up.”

“Of course he did.” David smirked. “At least he hasn’t drunkenly confessed that he’s hopelessly in love with--” He stopped. His heart immediately threw itself at his throat. He put his hands together. “Oh, shit. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Foggy frowned. “No, no, no-- wait. Because Matt… did the same thing to me.”

David blinked. “Are you serious?”

“Are our…” Foggy reached his hands back, running them through his hair before interlacing them behind his head, “are our vigilante best friends in love with each other?”

“Oh my God,” said David.

“Oh my God,” said Foggy.

A few moments of silence passed.

David cleared his throat. “Well, what kind of friends would we be--”

“If we didn't set them up with each other?” Foggy grinned conspiratorially. David decided that he definitely liked this guy. “I mean, we gotta.”

So the planning began.

 

The first idea was Foggy’s.

He’d staged an attack that made it look like a bunch of criminals were hiding out in a glue factory.

Getting Matt and Frank stuck together had been far too easy. 

As the two grown men were rolling around and cursing each other, Foggy and David watched from a computer screen. It honestly was hilarious, even after Matt accidentally rolled right onto a knife.

Yet despite it all, nothing happened.

Matt cut them free, and their glue-covered selves kept acting completely normal, throwing playful insults at each other which was totally flirting but neither of them went for anything despite having just been given literally the best opportunity ever. Frank bumped Matt’s shoulder and the two of them shared a smile and they moved on.

Foggy and David both groaned. This was going to be harder than they thought.

 

The next plan involved trapping the two of them in a storage container.

David figured this one out, leaving a fake paper trail to suggest it belonged to the McRoys and would be taken to their primary location shortly.

The two of them were locked in together for five hours.

When David finally showed up apologizing about how ‘he’d mixed up the shipping container numbers,’ neither of them seemed to care. They were as cool as ever.

So nothing happened, then.

When David told Foggy about this, he groaned and slammed his head on the table. “They’re hopeless,” he complained.

 

The next chance fell into their laps, but they needed help.

Frank was concussed and rambling all sorts of dumb shit.

As soon as Matt began to suggest calling Claire, Foggy shot the idea down. Matt didn't know that David and Foggy had met, but Frank had mentioned a Curtis in his concussed ramblings. Foggy decided to call him instead.

David and Foggy briefed him on the situation. Curtis huffed in amusement, shook his head slightly, and said, “Sure.”

Thus, while treating Frank, Curtis kept poking at Matt’s resolve to get him admitting that he liked the other man. “Even I wouldn’t have been willing to carry Frank’s useless ass all the way here -- it’s good to see that you care so much about him.” Everyone there knew Curtis was the type of guy who would carry a stranger ten miles if it meant that would help save them, but the suggestion was clear.

Matt just harrumphed about how heavy Frank was.

But then Curtis began to imply that he was going to let Frank stay at his place so long as he was concussed, and well--

“No! No. I can do it. Don’t worry about him.”

Curtis lifted an eyebrow and shared a glance with Foggy. “Sure thing,” he said. “I’ll leave some instructions.”

David and Foggy totally expected a change in their relationship after that.

There wasn’t.

Foggy and David nursed their woes over beer.

 

They were desperate, okay?

Hence why they were standing in front of one Benjamin Poindexter in an attempt to recruit him to their cause. The guy occasionally pulled a third-wheel situation with Frank and Matt, so he wasn’t completely unreliable.

Except the second they brought up their mission, he started giggling maniacally.

David looked to Foggy, afraid.

Foggy shook his head. ‘He’s weird like this,’ he mouthed.

David nodded but otherwise seemed unconvinced.

“Well?” said Foggy.

Dex’s face broke into a smirk. “Nah.”

Foggy pursed his lips. This guy… 

“But good luck,” Dex finished, tilting his head and letting the smirk fall into an actual smile. He seemed nice like this. It was disturbing.

“Uh, thanks?” said David.

“No problem,” said Dex. He glanced at each of them in turn expectantly. “Bye?”

They practically ran out that door.

 

Karen was all too willing to help.

Her idea was one of the smarter ones, of course, seeing as it involved actually getting something done.

Hence why Frank and Matt were sent to a formal event together, disguised as guests, while David was on comms outside in a van. It was going to be a two-in-one deal: they’d actually take down some baddies, and Matt and Frank would be forced to display affection.

Once Matt and Frank were a safe distance away, Foggy and Karen joined him in the van, and David looped his comm so everyone there could hear it.

“You’re going to need to make a distraction,” said David, and Karen could barely keep herself from giggling.

It was far too easy to convince Matt that such a distraction should come in the form of a proposal to Frank.

And it was working! Foggy and David praised Karen on her genius of course, and she simply giggled and shooed them off.

Matt was making a public speech -- one that was definitely too heartfelt to leave assumptions about his feelings for Frank.

And the cheers when the two of them kissed -- Karen pumped her fist in the air. The claps were loud enough for them to hear even without the comms.

Foggy and Karen escaped after this apparent success, leaving David to tell them about everything that happened after.

Their poor faces when he walked into Karen’s apartment. So full of hope. Even the cats looked excited.

David sighed. “Someone please get me a beer.”

 

Foggy, David, Karen, and Curtis were all gathered in Dex’s apartment. He wasn’t at all thrilled when he saw the four of them gathered at his door, but he waved them in nonetheless.

“Why isn’t anything working?” Foggy demanded. “You know something. What is it?”

Dex gave him an unimpressed stare. “Hi. Welcome.” His gaze flitted between Curtis and Karen. “You’ve added more people to the cause.”

“I’m Curtis,” said Curtis, sticking out a hand and looking apologetic.

Dex glanced at the hand. Glanced to Curtis’s face. Back to the hand. Then he shook it, saying, “You seem too nice to be trying something like this.”

Curtis huffed. “Trust me -- they need the help.”

Dex gave a lopsided smile. “Sure. But why are you all here?”

“Like I said,” said Foggy, “you know something. Why did you decide not to help us?”

“Because, unlike all of you, apparently, I’m not a dumbass.” He strode into the kitchen area, opening and reaching into a cabinet to retrieve a glass. “And I don’t care about these things.” He turned around briefly to point at his head. “Psychopath, remember?”

“Plenty of psychopaths have a high enough range of emotions to--”

Dex cut Curtis off just by frowning. 

Curtis lifted his hands. “I’m just pointing it out, man.”

Dex sighed, turning around to fill the glass with water. “All of you are Matt and Frank’s friends, yeah?”

Foggy shared glances with everyone. “Yeah?” 

Dex mumbled something incoherently.

“What’s your point?” asked Karen, crossing her arms. 

“That you all should just talk to them, for fuck’s sake. I ain’t here to be your sounding board.” He took a drink and shook his head.

Karen sighed and turned to Foggy. “I hate to say it, but I think he’s right. We just need to get the two of them together and make them talk it out.”

Dex snorted. “Yeah, that. Now, please leave. Can’t say I’m used to having so many people in my place at one time.”

Karen flipped him the bird as she walked out. Curtis offered another small apology, and Foggy was pretty sure he saw him drop a card for his therapy group on the counter. David scurried out as fast as possible, muttering something about how Dex gave him the creeps. Foggy went last, sending one last suspicious look at Dex.

Dex smirked. Waved. Winked.

Foggy wasn’t a fan at what that could mean.

 

Foggy called in Matt while Curtis called in Frank, both of them telling the vigilantes that they need to talk about something important.

So Frank and Matt were sitting together on Karen’s couch. The mama cat immediately pounced into Matt’s lap while her kitten was retrieved by Frank.

Frank gave a sidelong look to Matt, who was rhythmically stroking the cat while looking like a living ball of nerves. Frank grunted and placed the kitten on top of the mama cat. Matt welcomed the new addition, adjusting so he could properly pet them both.

Foggy pursed his lips when Frank smiled, gently tapping Matt’s knee before withdrawing his hand.

“What’s this about?” asked Matt.

Foggy pointed at them. “This. That. What just happened. God, I can’t--” He shook his head.

“Didn't realize you two had met,” Frank grunted, looking to David. “So what? You friends now?”

“Friends united by a common goal,” said David, at which Frank huffed and shook his head.

“Why are all of you here?” Matt asked, voice rising a notch.

“It’s okay, Matt,” Curtis offered softly. “We just want to talk about some stuff. Nothing bad, so don’t worry.”

Matt swallowed. Nodded. Some of the tension in his shoulders left. Curtis had that effect on people. “Okay,” he said, “what?”

“You two like each other, and we’re sick of seeing you two like each other without knowing the other one likes you.”

Foggy turned on Karen in horror. “We were going to build up to that!” 

“It’s better this way,” Karen shot back, “so now--”

Frank and Matt were laughing.

Foggy drew in his brows.

Frank was trying not to. His elbow was resting on the arm of the couch while he covered his mouth with his hand, but it was obvious he was smiling and his shoulders were shaking.

Matt’s brows were high over his glasses, his nervous state utterly overruled by whatever this was. He was wearing one of his rare genuine, full smiles as he held up a cat with each hand. The cats were unbothered by this even though it seemed like Matt was committing this action in some state of delirium.

“Um,” said David, “what’s happening?”

Frank snorted and hit Matt in the shoulder. “Drop the fuckin’ cats.”

Matt, now realizing what he’d been doing, handed the kitten back to Frank. “They’re serious,” said Matt, barely loud enough to be heard.

Frank examined his cat, running a thumb behind its ears. “Well,” he said, “I’d sure as hell hope that Matt likes me.”

“No, we mean--”

Matt pushed his glasses up his nose. “Little did you know, I’ve been faking it this whole time.”

“Guys, we--”

Frank put a hand over his heart. “That hurts, Red.”

“Stop fucking around, you two; it’s--”

Matt turned his cat so it faced Frank’s cat. “Do you forgive me?”

Frank turned his cat so it faced Matt’s. “Sure.”

Matt burst out laughing, and the cat meowed in protest. He released her, and she jumped to the floor below.

“It’s really not that funny,” said Karen, her voicing taking a desperate edge. “You--”

“Prove it,” said Matt, continuing to ignore her.

Frank shrugged. Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss against Matt’s still-smiling mouth.

“Wait.” Foggy lifted his hands, pressing his palms together and holding them over his chin. “Wait,” he repeated.

Matt’s smile turned sly, and then he was reaching for Frank again, pulling him into a deeper, longer kiss.

“Huh,” said Curtis.

“Oh my God,” said David.

“You two have been dating _this whole time_?” said Karen.

“Yes?” said Matt.

Karen started laughing. “Oh, my God,” she said, putting a hand to her forehead, “we’re _idiots_.”

“Wait, did Dex _know_? Is that why he was being such an asshole about it?” Foggy asked because _seriously oh my God_.

“We weren’t hiding anything,” said Matt, “so he caught on pretty quick. Excuse us for assuming the people we’d known for literally years longer to do the same.”

“Unbelievable,” said Foggy. He put his hands on his hips. “Meanwhile, the four of us kept putting you in situations where we were trying to get you to confess. Wow. Really, wow.”

Frank smirked. “I told’ya those were set-ups.”

Matt hit his arm.

“I literally hate you two so much,” said Foggy. “You’re the worst.”

“Oh my God,” said David.

“We’re aware,” said Matt.

“The worst,” Frank agreed, nodding.

David shook his head. “Oh my God.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow didja see what I did there?
> 
> (in case you didn't, I sorta referenced previous fics (except with different outcomes on those, of course))
> 
> so if you wanna see what Matt's proposal entailed or what those idiots did while glued together or what Frank rambled about while concussed, look toward my other fics


End file.
